Pernicious Larexen
"It is brought." '' — Pernicious' words to Dorman Merriweather '"Pernicious Larexen," '''the elder sibling of Esmerelda and Euphrates Larexen, was an obliviant who nearly annihilated his own people as well as overthrew the manset to form a dictatorship. After finding that his brother's sacrifice into aeternum was in vain, he started a coup utilizing the divide between the two species at his advantage. Early Life Pernicious' younger years consisted of ridicule from his father and most of society due to his obliviance. As such he formed connections with many manset children as well as friends with those of his own kind, some of which would grow up to become the Fallen, all the while being subject to intense combat training. However even still this did not help to cope with the shame of seeing his younger brother become heir to the throne, something that Pernicious had been rejected his entire life. The revelation did not hamper the love he held for his brother though, evidenced in his admiration of the concept of pity over hate that the former was so strong to believe in. This all came full circle when Euphrates gave his life in an obliviant protest. Seeing a group of arsonals fire on the protesters anyway sent Pernicious down the path of revolution. The Invasion Days after the protest massacre had sent East Guild into political and social turmoil, the public's eyes centered on it's commorancy for guidance. King Reginald turned a blind eye to this upon knowing it was a set up, seeking for the disruption to dissipate over time. With Euphrates being universally seen as a martyr, people's view of obliviants began to turn to sorrow, most viewing the deaths of the destruction as egregious. As such the divide between manset and elvairy began to grow exponentially. Pernicious and his allies had already formed a pact by this time and had begun preparations for a coup. Five members would use the people to overthrow King Reginald while the other five, lead by Vesuvius Holistere, would ride to Whitehall to overtake the manset army. Pernicious then told the public his knowledge of Reginald's involvement with the massacre. They turned immediately and forced their way into Bayclear, easily overpowering the king's royal guards. Pernicious henceforth told his father of his plan to imprison him. This is when Reginald revealed his ties to Dorman Merriweather, who had been secretly silencing the population of obliviants for decades. The plan was now changed. He allowed the captured enchanted guards to be executed and was hellbent on killing King Merriweather. After doing just that, Pernicious' uncertainty grew even more upon learning that Dorman had been an elvairy. He then used the manset army to wage war on the magical population in what would become known as the War of Enchantment. Encountering Esmerelda Laying in bed one night Pernicious was awakened to see Esmerelda standing over the post. She clasped his arm and began to ascend but essentially gave up halfway. She then left emotionally, leaving both of them without a forearm. Esmerelda's endowed lungari Percival was eventually given three scars for helping her escape from Bayclear.